


constellation

by bakeoff



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Moments of Peace (Beholding don't interact), Mutual Understandings, POV Second Person, Stargazing, affectionate gestures, general softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakeoff/pseuds/bakeoff
Summary: His eyes, always restlessly watching, are fixed on the sky. It is the country side's blessing, this star freckled body of darkness, unhidden by the film of pollutant light from the city.-Martin and Jon stargaze together.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	constellation

"You should come to bed," you tell him. He hums. You know that he will not, and so you slot into the empty space beside him and watch the way his fingers curl around the white fence.

His eyes, always restlessly watching, are fixed on the sky. It is the country side's blessing, this star freckled body of darkness, unhidden by the film of pollutant light from the city. There is a serenity to it that makes you feel still.

These hours don't feel real, though not in the disjointed, jarring way that the Loney doesn't feel real. Instead the moonlight makes the white streaks in his hair glow with the iridescene of woven silver, as ethereal as the lustre in his fixated eyes.

Together, you stand in silence. You can hear, ever so softly, his rhythmic breaths flowing out of him like a heartbeat. It is tempting to say something, maybe a joke about eldritch cows stalking the night.

But he is too lovely in that silence for you to dare break it, and thusly you refrain until enough time has passed that you ache with something warm at his side, like the weight of all you feel for him is humming under your skin, desperate for him to Know it.

"Is it… harder to see stuff? out there?" Your voice is quiet. You know he understands what you mean- know that, somehow, the space between you is charged with the same tender affection. It should be scary. Maybe in the daylight, tomorrow, it will be. Right now it is as dear to you as your own pulse, and it feels right. 

He takes his time answering, and that's okay. You watch his eyes close, watch his chest softly fall with the exhale.

"Yes. It's quieter."

You don't know what to say to that, so instead you reach over and brush a fallen leaf out of his hair. He gives you his eyes then, for a moment, softer than the small smile that traces the corner of his mouth. You stroke down his cheek- can't help that you do, really - and melt at the way he leans into the touch.

"Mm... It's really getting late," you whisper.

"I know," Jon breathes out against the warmth of your palm. "We should be heading back."

(You both stay until the stars sink into the white light of daybreak, until the crescent moon is swallowed by the sun's ascent.)

Jon sleeps tucked close to your chest, and you lock your arms around him like they'll be enough to protect him. You pray that for once, his dreams are quiet, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i am Soft and it's Important to me that these boys rest


End file.
